


Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las trepidantes aventuras de Tatsuya Himuro, Nijimura Shuuzou y los agregados eran la prueba fehaciente de que las casas de Hogwarts no tenían por qué estar peleadas. O más bien probaban que eran un desastre sin importar la procedencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenTDankworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/gifts).



> Fic escrito para la convocatoria del Mes de Himuro en el grupo Himuro no Harem. Y sí, adivinaron, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto los incidentales sin nombre.
> 
> En todos los fandoms hay AUs de Harry Potter, así que aquí tienen el mío. Y se lo dedico a Ren porque quiero y puedo.

A los once años, Himuro Tatsuya conoció a Nijimura Shuuzou en el Expreso de Hogwarts e hizo migas con él inmediatamente, una de las relaciones más espontáneas que forjaría en su vida. La noche de ese mismo día Nijimura se unió a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras él lo observaba desde la de Slytherin. El clic no se perdió pese a eso ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Hoy en día, a sus dieciséis años, hay cuatro cosas a las que Tatsuya llama “verdades absolutas”.

La primera es que jamás quiere perder ante Kagami Taiga en el quidditch. La otra es que la Sala de los Menesteres es la mejor sala que ha visto en su vida. La tercera es que Murasakibara Atsushi es la mejor compañía si quieres ir a Honeydukes (y de paso a Hogsmeade) de contrabando. 

¿La última? Nijimura Shuuzou despide un suave olor a menta.

* * *

 

El aula de Pociones era uno de los lugares más peligrosos que Himuro Tatsuya conocía y lo decía con mucha razón en la boca. Él cambiaría mil veces estar en el Bosque Prohibido y sí, ya había estado allí, no hablaba de dientes hacia afuera, como diría _Shuu_. Es más, seguro que su amigo también le daría la razón, después de todo había estado allí con él.

─A saber qué desastre tendremos hoy ¿Eh? ─comentó Nijimura Shuuzou alias _Shuu_ , metiendo los libros en su morral.

En ese preciso momento ambos estaban en el Gran Comedor, almorzando tostadas con mantequilla, tocino y fruta, como si en la vida hubieran visto comida. Normal, no habían despertado a tiempo para tomar el desayuno, en lugar de eso habían tenido que ir disparados hacia su clase de Aritmancia. Todo por haberse quedado despiertos hasta tarde echando una partida de naipes explosivos en la Sala de Menesteres junto a Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, y la profesora de vuelo, Alexandra García.

Mejor no saber por qué la profesora Alex permitía ese tipo de comportamientos en sus alumnos.

─No creo que sea tan malo ─lo tranquilizó Tatsuya─. La última clase no hubo ni un solo incidente.

Iba a ser malo, pero ninguno de los dos dio una en Adivinación. Al finalizar el tercer curso no les había quedado otra más que desertar con la dignidad entre las patas para concentrarse en una asignatura decente, es decir, Aritmancia. Por lo tanto, era imposible que con sus nulos conocimientos astrológicos y demás mierdas supieran sobre la humillación pública que iban a atravesar. Seguro que ni siquiera Midorima, un prodigio en la materia de Adivinación, podría haberles dado consejo alguno para evitarlo.

─Bien, en la última clase no ocurrió nada, pero la semana pasada derritieron un caldero ─insistió Shuu, haciendo esa típica mueca suya con los labios─. Casi siempre hay un incidente en la clase y a saber por qué. Pareciera que no son alumnos de sexto año.

─Bueno, no olvides que tú también estuviste a punto de envenenarme con ese Veritaserum que preparaste.

El efecto de ese recuerdo fue instantáneo: Shuu palideció de golpe y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado y destilando culpabilidad.

─Sí, bueno… perdón por eso, Tatsuya. Sabes que no era mi intención mandarte a la enfermería.

Nijimura Shuuzou tenía las mejores reacciones y Tatsuya siempre estaba bien dispuesto a tratar de averiguar qué otras caras faltaban por darse a conocer. A veces tenía que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos, pero no había mueca que no mereciera la pena.

─En algún momento deberás dejar de disculparte ─declaró solemnemente antes de apurar el jugo de calabaza y ponerse de pie─. Ahora vamos, no quiero que nos ganen el lugar en el aula.

─Como si alguien quisiera un asiento en particular.

Ambos abandonaron el segundo mejor lugar de Hogwarts según Kagami, es decir, el Gran Comedor (el primer puesto lo ostentaban las cocinas del castillo). Como era de esperarse una que otra mirada indiscreta se clavó en sus espaldas. Eso era el inconveniente del sistema selectivo de Hogwarts: Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor siendo tan cercanos no era el espectáculo más común. Pese a que llevaban prácticamente seis años siendo amigos, había dos que tres malintencionados que esperaban a que en ese año se rompiera una amistad que, según sus convicciones, estaba destinada al fracaso.

Siendo francos, a Tatsuya le importaba tanto como mierda de lechuza y estaba seguro de que Shuu compartía su opinión. Ambos tenían amigos de diferentes casas, el ejemplo inmediato era Kagami, a quien  Tatsuya consideraba un hermano. Kagami había sido seleccionado para la casa Gryffindor y aunque entre los dos había tenido altibajos, de nuevo volvían a las andadas.

─¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Sin correr! ─ordenó Shuu a unos alumnos de los primeros cursos apenas pusieron un pie fuera del Gran Comedor─. Mira ¿No es esa una varita de broma? Venga, confiscada ¡Y si te vuelva a atrapar con otra de estas mierdas…!

Tatsuya sabía que, siendo él también prefecto de su casa, tendría que apoyar a su compañero. Pero la verdad es que era más entretenido mirar a Shuu impartiendo orden a base de gritos y maldiciones que tratar de imponerse ante los alumnos.

─¡Y tú podrías ayudarme en esto! ─se quejó Shuu cuando reanudaron el camino hacia las mazmorras─. Siempre me dejas lidiar con ellos y te limitas a mirar y juzgar.

─¿Ayudarte? Pero si tú lo haces estupendo sin mi ayuda ─lo picó Tatsuya.

─Cuánta irresponsabilidad la tuya.

* * *

 

A pesar de que Tatsuya no terminaba de apreciar la clase de Pociones presentía que ese año iba a ser su favorita. Desafortunadamente esa y Aritmancia eran las únicas en las que él y Shuu estaban a solas. El amigo de Shuu, Kubota, no había alcanzado la nota necesaria para volver a matricularse en Pociones y Aritmancia nunca la cursó. Y respecto a los amigos y conocidos de Himuro… Por alguna razón la mayoría eran menores que él.

 Dos clases sin ser interrumpidos por Kubota y su nariz encantadora. Perfecto.

En cuestión de segundos se agenciaron el lugar que habían proclamado como suyo desde el inicio de año. Típico. Donde te sientes el primer día siempre es crucial, lo más seguro es que sea tu lugar todo el bendito curso.

─Oh ¿A qué huele? ─preguntó uno de los alumnos que se habían quedado rezagados al entrar.

Uno de los puntos más desdeñables de la clase era lo olorosa que podía llegar a ser y no en el buen sentido. No era nada raro que alguien fallara en la preparación de las pócimas y dejara el aula apestando a huevos podridos, en el mejor de los casos.

Por eso Tatsuya se sorprendió al entrar al aula y ser recibido por el aroma más delicioso jamás conocido.

─Huele bastante bien…─comentó a Shuu, quien también estaba ocupado olfateando el caldero de peltre rebosante de la pócima misteriosa.

─Lo sé. Huele a arroz frito ¿No te parece? ─comentó aspirando con ganas junto a los demás alumnos curiosos─. Oh, también huele a tierra húmeda,  y pino. Y otro aroma que no sé qué sea… ¿Tú lo reconoces?

─¿En serio? No huelo nada de eso.

Tatsuya tuvo que olisquear los vapores del caldero dos veces más para darse cuenta de que no era un solo aroma, sino varios: la acidez de los pepinillos, el aroma fuerte del café bien cargado, el cuero de las pelotas _quaffle_ y un aroma peculiar y fresco. La combinación de todo eso sonaba terriblemente asquerosa, sí, pero el asunto era que sentía que los olía por separado y no mezclados. Una confusión para su sentido del olfato, definitivamente.

─Estás mal, Shuu, esto no huele a arroz frito ─le informó Tatsuya cuando terminó de olisquear la pócima.

─¿Eres tonto? ¡Claro que huele a arroz frito! ─se empecinó él, arqueando una ceja─. Tienes las narices taponadas, eso es lo que pasa.

La discusión sobre los indescifrables tufos de la mentada poción fue interrumpida por el profesor entrando al aula, precedido por su enorme barrigón, claro está. Los alumnos que estaban aún de pie charlando tomaron asiento y miraron expectantes a su docente, ese que se estaba rascando la calva.

─Hoy vamos a estudiar una de las pócimas más peligrosas jamás concebidas ─explicó el profesor una vez terminada su lucha contra la comezón─. Así que tendrán que prestar mucha atención a lo que vamos a repasar hoy.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Tatsuya y, por la mirada que le dirigió, aparentemente también la de Shuu. No era para menos, la  última vez que el profesor había dicho que iban a repasar una poción peligrosa Hanamiya Makoto casi destruye a la clase entera.

Probablemente a propósito.

─¿Es algo más peligroso que el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, señor? ─preguntó una chica de Gryffindor.

─El Filtro de Muertos en Vida es peligroso, sí, pero sin duda la poción que veremos hoy es un asunto aún más tenebroso ─contestó el profesor con una seriedad que anuló desde ya cualquier estupidez que fuera a salir de la boca de sus alumnos─. Esta pócima es capaz de provocar una profunda obsesión en quien la beba y ya saben, una persona obsesionada es lo más peligroso en este mundo.

─¿Vamos a preparar la poción maligna? ─preguntó Mibuchi Reo, mirando con desconfianza el brebaje satánico.

─No, pero es necesario que sepan reconocerla porque últimamente han estado preparando esta pócima de manera ilegal en Hogwarts con resultados desastrosos ─explicó aquél hombre obeso, retorciéndose los bigotes─. Ya van tres alumnos intoxicados por su mala preparación.

─Eso es enfermo ─murmuró Shuu entre dientes a Tatsuya─. Suena hasta a Artes Oscuras y todo.

─Ten cuidado, Shuu ─contestó Tatsuya en voz baja─. Cuando menos te lo esperes los alumnos que se quieran vengar por todo lo que les has confiscado te la pondrán en la bebida.

Shuu lo miró con cara de malas pulgas y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del profesor.

─Señor Nijimura, señor Himuro, parece que desean participar, así que ustedes serán los conejillos de indias… No, no pongan esas caras, no probarán la poción, pero me ayudarán a describir sus características. Pónganse de pie y acérquense.

Ambos hicieron lo que les ordenaba el profesor, Tatsuya sin protestar y Shuu arrastrando los pies y miraron la pócima como si ésta le hubiera mandado a hacer cosas indecentes con su madre.

─¿Podrían describir la pócima, señores?

─Bueno… el vapor forma esas espirales, sabe ─contestó Shuu de mal talante y Tatsuya no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amigo nunca había sido bueno para hablar frente a la clase─. Y brilla como… como distinto a otras pociones.

─¿Podría explicar qué clase de brillo es, señor Tatsuya?

─Claro. Yo lo describiría como un brillo nacarado.

El profesor asintió, complacido por la respuesta de ambos antes de dirigirse al grupo.

─Bien, sus compañeros ya explicaron algunas características muy particulares de la pócima, pero nos hace falta la propiedad definitiva ─habló el profesor tan pomposamente como le fue posible─. Señor Nijimura ¿Podría hablarnos del olor de la pócima?

Shuu asintió y se acercó al caldero, olisqueando fe nueva cuenta su contenido antes de dar una respuesta.

─Hay varios olores, tierra húmeda, por ejemplo. Creo que incluso huele a Tatsuya.

La clase estalló en carcajadas ante semejante respuesta y la cara de Shuu se transfiguró hasta simular a la de un pato asesino ¿Quién lo diría? Así ninguna falta le hacía llevar Transformaciones. Tatsuya procuró no echarse a reír también, no era su afán herir el orgullo de su amigo, era un mejor empleo de su tiempo volver a oler la pócima.

Sonrió. Ya había reconocido el olor que no había logrado ubicar antes.

─Oh, desafortunado su último comentario ─se encogió de hombros el obeso de turno a quien llamaban profesor, mirando con vergüenza ajena a Shuu─. Pueden tomar asiento, jóvenes.

No les quedaba de otra más que obedecer. Aunque por la cara de Shuu, parecía que sí que se moría por llegar a su asiento y conjurar un hechizo desvanecedor, a falta de capa de invisibilidad.

Tatsuya, por otro lado, estaba muy divertido con la situación y la sinceridad de Shuu que siempre provocaba que al pobre le saliera el hechizo por la culata. Ya se imaginaba cuál era el meollo del asunto y las risas de sus compañeros (e incluso las risas del bastardo de su profesor) le confirmaban sus sospechas.  Esa cosa tenía que ser un filtro de amor o alguna porquería semejante, si o sí. Además ya había reconocido la fragancia fresca que había reconocido como menta. O específicamente el olor de Shuu ¿Sería el aroma de su champú? ¿De su jabón? O tal vez era su aliento.

Tuvo que desechar los pensamientos impuros de su cabecita para poder centrarse en lo importante, es decir, la comprometedora explicación del profesor.

─Verán, lo que está en este caldero es nada más y nada menos que Amortentia ─explicó su profesor─. Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe hasta el momento y una de las pócimas más enfermas y peligrosas que alguien se pudo idear.

─Pero que es sólo un filtro de amor ─rodó los ojos otro chico del salón.

─Tal vez, pero como el amor no se puede recrear lo único que causa la pócima es un encaprichamiento grande y peligroso ─continuó el profesor, con el tono condescendiente de quien explica un tema a un niño─.  Ustedes son unos muchachitos que aún no saben absolutamente nada de la vida.

─Entonces ¿Está diciendo que algún loco o loca anda por ahí poniendo Amortentia a los estudiantes? ─preguntó Aida Riko, enarcando una ceja.

─Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí el plan ─habló Hanamiya con una vocecilla tétricamente soñadora ─. Claro que veo el potencial de esa pócima. Es diabólica.

Más murmullos en la clase que el profesor silenció al dejar caer un ejemplar de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_.

─Por favor, permitan que siga con mi explicación. Como bien dijeron sus compañeros, la pócima es fácil de reconocer por el vapor que asciende formando estas espirales ¿Las ven? También tenemos el brillo nacarado que describieron y lo más importante: el olor de la pócima ─hizo una pausa dramática e innecesaria─. Verán, olemos en la poción los aromas de lo que más nos gusta. Es por eso que el señor Nijimura olió tierra húmeda y, pues, al señor Tatsuya.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y Tatsuya se apresuró a apartar la varita de Shuu de su alcance. Parecía estar a punto de explotar y lo que menos querían era otro incidente en la mazmorra. Sin mencionar la detención.

─ ¿Eso significa que en el filtro está el olor de la persona que nos gusta? ─le echó leña al fuego Hayama Kotarou.

─Bueno, no necesariamente ─negó el profesor, adoptando una pose extrañamente reflexiva─. Por ejemplo, yo nunca olí el aroma de mi esposa.

─Creí que había dicho que su matrimonio era un asco ─aportó una voz anónima desde el fondo del salón.

A partir de allí la clase se dividió entre las razones por la cuáles hacer Amortentia era jugar con el diablo y el apasionado debate de la horrible vida marital del profesor. Tatsuya habría amado escuchar la clase, de verdad, pero en ese momento estaba más ocupado observando a Shuu. El pobre miraba con malsana intensidad el caldero lleno de Amortentia y el brillo vengativo estaba a todo lo que daba en sus ojos. No le extrañaría que el caldero estallara en cualquier momento, víctima de tanta intensidad.

─Shuu ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó? ─preguntó para tantear el terreno.

─¿Para qué? Si tú ya lo sabes, el jodido profesor lo sabe, la puta clase ya lo sabe ─espetó con la voz cargada de frustración.

─No veo el problema ─prosiguió Tatsuya, ya seguro de que al menos una conversación del incidente sí era posible─. Es decir… Ya ha pasado algo similar antes ¿Recuerdas cuando confesaste que pensabas que tenía una cara bonita?

La elección del recuerdo era deplorable, sí, pero era el tipo de cosas que intuía que iban a funcionar para apaciguar a Shuu. Y si algo había aprendido de esos seis años de convivencia con él era que tenía que olvidar la parte de su mantra que hablaba sobre la cabeza fría para centrarse en el corazón caliente. Sonaba estúpido, pero era funcional.

─¡Argh! Me juraste que jamás ibas a volver a mencionar esa etapa de mi vida ─reprochó Shuu, recargando la frente en el pupitre, seguramente intentando recobrar las fuerzas para vivir─. Joder, Tatsuya, que tenía trece años y la hormona alocada, es todo.

─Tenemos dieciséis años, Shuu, la diferencia es de tan sólo tres años.

─En la adolescencia esa diferencia es abismal.

─Bien, dejemos ese tema de lado ─concedió Tatsuya, sin intenciones de pelear una batalla sin sentido─. En lugar de eso podrías contarme cuál es mi aroma. Si lo haces yo te diré a qué hueles en el filtro.

Shuu lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Tatsuya esperó pacientemente a que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba implicando en su propuesta. Para su buena suerte eso sólo tuvo que esperar un par de segundo antes de que tuviera otra de sus típicas contracciones faciales.

─¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Tatsuya? Ya sabes que me tienes que hablar claro.

─Podría ser ¿Quién sabe? ─sonrió complacido por el resultado de sus palabras. La expresión de Shuu era de lo más cómico que había visto en la vida, pero el fuego en su mirada mataba el humor para llevarlo por sendas pecaminosas ─. No me has contestado ¿A qué huelo?

─Bueno, es difícil de explicar ¿sabes? ─empezó Shuu, reponiéndose del _shock_ emocional que acababa de sufrir─. Hueles un poco a cafeína, pero no del todo. Esto va a sonar asqueroso, pero no huele mal. Es como si estuviera mezclado con el olor de tu transpiración cuando terminamos de jugar quidditch.

Eso no era jugar justo ¿Cómo podía Shuu soltarle eso y esperar que Tatsuya contuviera sus más bajos instintos?

─No suena asqueroso, a lo que suena es a moral distraída. No creí que tuvieras esa clase de pensamientos obscenos, Shuu.

─¿Puedes dejar eso, cerdo? ¡Que estoy hablando en serio!

─Yo también hablo en serio ─aseguró, contemplando como la serenidad volvía a la pobre alma atormentada de Shuu a cuentagotas─. Es interesante saber a qué huelo.

─Eres de lo peor Tatsuya.

Al final la clase estuvo enteramente enfocada en frivolidades y no tuvieron tiempo de preparar ni el antídoto más sencillo del mundo. Lo único que habían aprendido en esa clase eran los detalles más sórdidos de la vida personal del profesor, que la Amortentia era cosa seria y que Nijimura Shuuzou estaba coladito por Himuro Tatsuya (al igual que un gran porcentaje de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts).

Menudo desperdicio de tiempo.

─No me lo has dicho ─comentó Shuu, fallando en su afán por mantener un tono casual─. No me has dicho a qué huelo.

Tatsuya terminó de meter sus materiales en la mochila, sin poder borrar su sonrisa de los labios.

─Creí que no te iba a importar el asunto.

─¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el interesante? Es irritante.

─Vale, vale, no te enojes ─ se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió junto a él, importándole bien poco que estuvieran rodeados de un montón de oídos indiscretos─. Tú hueles mucho a menta. Tu aliento, para ser específicos.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada de incredulidad de Shuu, una que bien merecida se tenía.

─¿Me hueles el aliento o algo así? No puedo creerlo ¿Desde cuándo se te hizo costumbre olisquearme?

─No sé qué tan válido sea el sermón cuando proviene de alguien que pone tanta atención al olor de mi transpiración.

Ese día fue memorable por dos cosas: La primera era que ambos estaban en el buen camino para sincerarse el uno con el otro. Admitir que habían estado oliéndose entre sí tal cual bestias peludas era un paso importantísimo. Y claro, no había que olvidar que el revelador e infernal filtro de amor había declarado que sí, había cierto grado de atracción entre ellos dos.

La segunda cosa memorable fue que ese día Himuro Tatsuya aprendió que debía comenzar a poner límites al momento de hacer enfadar a Shuu.

 El maleficio moco-murciélago de Nijimura Shuuzou era más de temer que un trago de Amortentia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya piensa en Shuu un poquito de más. Los demás son muy entrometidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic se llamaba Amortentia, pero he decidido cambiarle el nombre porque esa pócima ya no es el plot principal, soy débil y sucumbí a la idea de hacer de esto un multichapter que ni siquiera sé hasta dónde llegará. Ahora el plot es Nijimura y Himuro teniendo trepidantes aventuras en Hogwarts (jeje) y uno que otro personaje haciendo de las suyas junto a ellos.
> 
> El capítulo iba a estar bajo el punto de vista de Nijimura, pero es cumpleaños de Himuro y pues nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Himuro!

La noticia de que Nijimura Shuuzou había confesado su atracción por Himuro Tatsuya en plena clase de Pociones era uno de los chismes más candentes de la semana.

Claro, confesar tal vez no era exactamente la palabra, sin embargo, sí era un hecho que el pobre muchacho se había echado de cabeza gracias a su ignorancia y a las malas artes del profesor de la asignatura del mal. Esa, definitivamente, podía contar como una de las más vergonzosas confesiones jamás registradas en las paredes del castillo de Hogwarts.

Es que decir que un filtro de amor, donde se supone que hueles lo que más te gusta, olías a Himuro Tatsuya no sólo era comprometedor, sino que también gritaba moral distraída ¿Acaso Nijimura usaba su tiempo libre olisqueándolo? Penoso.

Lo peor es que esos comentarios sobre su desafortunado incidente los hacían sin discreción alguna.

─Me parece injusto que solamente se burlen de mí ─comentó Shuu con una sonrisa falsa─. Tú también me oliste en esa pócima, pero de ti no se ríen.

Para enfatizar su furia, Shuu apuñaló sin piedad la chuleta que tenía en el plato. Había tanta furia en ese simple acto que hasta Tatsuya se llegó a pensar que aquél pobre marranito se estaba retorciendo en el cielo de los animales.

─Bueno, normal ─metió su cuchara Taiga─. Es que según dicen, Tatsuya no dijo ni pío sobre la poción, pero tú sí diste detalles y todo.

Era impresionante la habilidad que tenía Kagami Taiga para hablar con la boca llena y aun así hacerse entender. Shuu lo miró con asco y furia, mientras que Tatsuya se limitó a sonreír.

─Hazle entender eso. Shuu, es que no es mi culpa que no se burlen de mí.

 ─Calla, que aún te puedo echar otro maleficio moco-murciélago.

Tatsuya supo que ese era buen momento para cerrar la boca. Su última experiencia con un Shuu enojado había sido demasiado asquerosa como para querer recordarla. Incluso al pobre de Taiga se le revolvió el estómago al recordarlo.

─Muro-chin daba asco ese día ¿No?

A la mesa de Gryffindor se unió Atsushi, exudando desidia por cada poro de su piel. Con una actitud tan vaga, muchos se preguntaban por qué Murasakibara Atsushi había quedado en Hufflepuff, la casa de los trabajadores incansables. Incluso Tatsuya se había preguntado eso varias veces, eso hasta que  el mismo Atsushi le contó que había escuchado en el tren que los dormitorios de esa casa estaban cerca de las cocinas de la escuela. Con esa información en manos se negó a que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mandara a otra de las casas ¡Qué pereza le hubiera dado colarse allí desde la torre de Gryffindor, por ejemplo! No era práctico.

Cuando conoció a Tatsuya se arrepintió un poco de no haber quedado en Slytherin como el sombrerucho ese había sugerido. Había descubierto gracias a los partidos amistosos que organizaban que ambos hacían un buen equipo. Y ambos se caían bien.

─Se lo tenía bien ganado.

─En realidad creo que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía ese castigo, Shuu.

─Eso no se le desea a nadie ─asintió Atsushi en cámara lenta─. Nijimura necesita a Jesús en su vida ¿A que sí, Muro-chin?

─Definitivamente.

─Ah, olvidaba que antes ibas a un colegio cristiano, Murasakibara ─comentó Shuu, sin importarle ni un rábano la salvación de su alma─. Quien necesita a Jesús en su vida es Tatsuya, en todo caso.

─Yo concuerdo con eso. Necesita a Jesús en su vida ─asintió Taiga, con aires solemnes.

Tatsuya entrecerró el ojillo visible. Taiga y Shuu no es que fueran los mejores amigos, pero los unía dos que tres cosas, como el quidditch y las ganas de incordiarlo ¿En qué momento habían formado esos dos la Alianza Anti-Himuro? Ni idea, pero iban que pisaban fuerte.

Qué suerte tenía al poder contar con el incondicional Atsushi.

─Ah, bueno, da lo mismo ─se desentendió del tema Tatsuya, antes de que la crítica fuera insostenible─. ¿Listos para el partido del fin de semana?

─Ajá ─asintió Taiga, con la llama de la competencia ya encendida en su mirada─. Vamos a aplastarlos ¿Verdad que sí, Nijimura?

─Yo creo que más bien Aka-chin y Muro-chin van a darles una tunda ─opinó Atsushi.

─Nah ¡Gryffindor ganará la copa este año! ─aseguró Taiga─. El año pasado nos derrotó Slytherin por muy poco. Y toda la culpa es de Aomine.

¿Que quién era Aomine? Oh, bueno. Cazador y estrella de Gryffindor, imparable e idiota. Sólo a él se le había ocurrido inventarse un maleficio un día antes del partido decisivo el año pasado, con resultados tan catastróficos que no sólo había requerido los cuidados de la enfermería, no. Lo había mandado directito al Hospital de San Mungo.

─No seas así, Taiga ─lo regañó Tatsuya, meneando la cabeza─. Mejor hay que alegrarnos de que no pasó a mayores.

─Bueno, no es motivo para preocuparse ─comentó Nijimura, frunciendo el ceño─. Digo, ya está correteando por allí como si nada ¿No? Fresco como lechuga. Igual apoyo a Taiga, sé que el equipo de Slytherin será más fuerte este año que el anterior, pero eso no significa que los vayamos a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

─Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, capitán Shuu ─contestó Tatsuya, ganándose la miradas inquisidoras de los demás. Normal, ese “capitán” había sonado impúdico de más.

 ─Ah. Eso me recuerda ¿Están saliendo juntos ya o algo? ─preguntó Taiga, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento por sonar casual─. Digo… no por ser chismoso, pero la mis amigos estaban en su clase cuando pasó lo que pasó, y bueno… eso. Yo los veo normal, así que no sé.

Ah, sí. Tatsuya había olvidado que casi toda la pandilla de Gryffindor de sexto año con la que Taiga se juntaba estaba presente ese día. Y ya había atrapado alguna vez a Kiyoshi Teppei y Aida Riko mirándolos con curiosidad.

─No, no estamos saliendo juntos ─aclaró Shuu, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Ah, yo pensé que ya salían juntos desde el año pasado ─admitió Atsushi, más concentrado en un panque de miel que estaba comiendo─. ¿No era así? Raro.

─Ah, bueno. Lo de la clase de Pociones fue un incidente, en realidad Shuu y yo no hemos hablado nada sobre salir juntos.

Tatsuya ni siquiera tuvo que dignarse a mirar a Shuu para saber que el pobre estaba avergonzado de más. Era comprensible, de aquél incidente era él quien había salido peor parado, la mera idea de tocar el tema para aclarar las cosas debía ser insoportable. Tatsuya sabía esto perfectamente bien, por eso había tenido que morderse la lengua y hacer como que era agua pasada, por mucho que se muriera por sacarse el sentimiento de su ronco pecho. No tanto porque no deseaba que le volvieran a echar una maldición encima, simplemente era que no deseaba incomodarlo más.

Esperaría un tiempo antes de intentar aclarar las cosas con Shuu, ese era un hecho.

─Pues qué cosas. Mientras ustedes estén bien vale, creo ─dijo Atsushi, sirviéndose otra ración más de papas fritas en el plato. Era obvio que pasaba mil de la situación y había soltado una de esas frases que sonaban bien pero no significaban ni una mierda.

─Sí, qué cosas ─asintió Kagami.

Él tal vez sí estaba más preocupado por la situación de su hermano putativo.

* * *

 

─Entonces ¿Qué tal les va, chicos?

─Lo siento, Alex, hoy tenemos que hacer los deberes, no podemos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres contigo.

─¡Pero si no he dicho nada aún!

Tatsuya y Taiga intercambiaron una mirada antes de sonreír. Sabían perfectamente bien que de hecho eso era para lo que Alex les había detenido en el vestíbulo. Ya era casi como una tradición reunirse con ella en la Sala de los Menesteres para echar algunas partidas de naipes explosivos o simplemente charlar sobre algunas tácticas y consejos sobre quidditch. Alex era una de las mejores compañías, definitivamente, lo supo desde que ella fue su profesora en la clase de Vuelo durante el primer año.

─¿Y son muchos los deberes que tienen que hacer? ─preguntó Alex, como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Bueno, yo tengo que entregar varios ejercicios de Aritmancia para mañana ─se disculpó Himuro, con una sonrisa.

─Y yo tengo que entregar una redacción de sesenta centímetros para Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras ─se quejó Kagami─. Kuroko ya terminó la suya, pero es la hora que no me deja echarle una miradita y ya… Ni modo, la haré con la letra más grande posible.

Taiga era todo un caso.

─Bueno ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres? ─preguntó Alex, sin darse por vencida─. Allí ustedes hacen sus deberes y charlan un rato conmigo.

─Y robaremos comida de las cocinas para traerla ─asintió Taiga─. Lástima que en la Sala de los Menesteres te dé de todo excepto comida.

─Bueno, es que la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp…

─Tatsuya, no.

─Pues eso, yo también llevaré comida ─aseguró Alex─. Los veo a las cinco en el quinto piso, entonces.

Tatsuya la observó irse. Alex era una mujer sola, por muy engañosa que fuera su alegre actitud y prueba de ello era que acudiera a sus ex alumnos para pasar el tiempo. Era un pensamiento demasiado depresivo, así que Tatsuya lo echó de su mente. Ella había hecho mucho por ellos, lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo era aceptando la propuesta.

─Bien. Y tal vez sea mejor quedarnos allí a dormir, así no nos atrapará el celador en la madrugada ─asintió Tatsuya.

─ ¡Perfecto! Oh ¿Invitarán a alguien?

─Tal vez Kuroko quiera venir.

─Taiga, tú sólo quieres seguir molestándolo para que te deje copiar sus deberes.

─¡Mentira!

Por mucho que Tatsuya intento concentrarse en Taiga y en su expresión ofendida, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, llamó su atención: Shuu caminaba hacia las escaleras junto a su amigo Kubota, hablando a saber qué.

Aparentemente Alex había notado que lo miraba, porque enseguida recibió un codazo de su parte.

─Won’t you ask him out?

─No, I won’t.

Taiga levantó sus cejas y luego siguió la trayectoria de las miradas indiscretas de esos dos. Al ver quién estaban analizando asintió y volvió su atención a sus interlocutores. Tatsuya hizo lo mismo, Shuu y Kubota ya habían desaparecido de su campo de visión.

─Es que Alex, Tatsuya está pasando por una situación con Nijimura ─dijo Taiga, quedando como indiscreto al fingir discreción─. No es que estén molestos. Es más complicado.

─Ya ¿Es por lo que pasó en su clase de pociones y ese filtro de amor?

Tatsuya arqueó una ceja, la que le tapaba el flequillo, él de discreción sí sabía.

─Podría ser ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

─Bueno, es que yo siempre estoy al pendiente de ustedes ─declaró Alex, con unas sonrisa orgullosa─. Eso y que el chisme corrió como pólvora. Entonces ¿Salen juntos o algo así?

─No ─contestó Himuro, soltando un suspiro─. Sería un poco forzado llegar a algo con lo que sucedió ¿No? Además, él la está pasando mal por lo que cotillean sobre él.

─Tatsuya, quién te viera, tan maduro y tan considero con Shuuzou y sus sentimientos ¿No crees que ya creció, Taiga?

─A mí no me metas en tus cosas.

* * *

 

─Muro-chin ¿Por qué no invitaste a Nijimura?

En la Sala de los Menesteres estaban ya reunidos Alex, Atsushi, Taiga y, cómo no, Kuroko. Como dato curioso, Taiga aún no había conseguido copiarse ni una línea de la redacción del traidor, como lo llamaba él.

─Creo que él tiene deberes que hacer con Kubota ─explicó Tatsuya, con suma paciencia─. Y creo que está bien que de vez en cuando hagamos cosas por separado, especialmente ahora. Le hará bien.

─Ah. Suena dramático, como era de esperarse de Muro-chin.

Tatsuya se tragó el insulto con dignidad envidiable y se encogió de hombros, continuando con los ejercicios de Aritmancia en los que estaba trabajando. Le gustaba esa materia y mucho, aunque probablemente no tanto como a Shuu, que era así de bueno con los números. Seguramente él sería de mucha ayuda con ese ejercicio particularmente difícil con el que se estaba atorando.

Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en él o no iba a concentrarse.

─Creo que hace lo correcto, Himuro-san ─aseguró Kuroko, alejando su redacción lejos de la mirada de Kagami─. Lo que necesita Nijimura-san es despejarse un momento de todo lo que se ha comentado del incidente de la Amortentia.

─En serio es el cotilleo de la semana ¿No? ─comentó Alex, bebiendo un trajo de su cerveza de mantequilla─. Bueno, es Hogwarts, seguramente la semana que viene será otro.

─Confío en que Kise-kun será candidato a ser el blanco de los chismorreos la semana que viene. Me parece que él y Aomine-kun tienen un plan estúpido entre manos.

─Normal en ellos ─soltó Kagami, resignándose a terminar la redacción por sus propios medios con una letra escandalosamente grande─. Eso o se va a comentar el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ese que vamos a ganar ¿Verdad, Kuroko?

─Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

─Ya les digo que Aka-chin va a ganar, él nunca pierde. Además tiene a Muro-chin y a ese chico que se parece a Kuro-chin en el equipo, el del nombre que no recuerdo.

─Te refieres a Mayuzumi-san, Murasakibara-kun.

─Ese mismo.

─Va a estar muy reñido, me muero por ver el partido ─asintió Alex, emocionada─. Mis pequeños Tatsuya y Taiga van a enfrentarse ¡Y por si fuera poco también Tatsuya tendrá que enfrentarse a Shuuzou!

─Cuando lo dices así suena a romance trágico ─añadió Kagami sin apartar la vista del pergamino─. Y sólo es quidditch. Lo único que va a pasar es que ninguno de los dos va a dar su brazo a torcer ¿No?

─Pues sí. No quiero perder ante nadie, ni siquiera contra Taiga o Shuu. Y creo que ellos también piensan lo mismo.

Tatsuya sonrió y volvió su atención a los ejercicios que se suponía estaba resolviendo. Eso de intentar no pensar en Shuu era de todo menos fructífero, especialmente si seguían hablando sobre él, así que lo dejó por la paz. En ese momento era tan tentador lanzarle un hechizo obliviate a Shuu para que el asunto de la Amortentia quedara por la paz y no tuvieran esas interacciones tan lamentables como torpes.

─Típico de Nijimura-san y Kagami-kun. Ellos son más de acciones que de palabras, demasiado impulsivos.

─Mira, estoy aquí, Kuroko, así que no hables de mí como si no estuviera.

Tras eso Taiga y Kuroko se enzarzaron en una disputa, o mejor dicho, Taiga hablaba a grito pelado con él, recriminándole que no le dejara copiar la redacción. Kuroko simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar todas esas acusaciones. Parecía una situación banal, pero fue ese comentario de Kuroko lo que le dio una idea a Tatsuya.

Ya sabía qué iba a hacer para quedar en mejores términos con Shuu.


End file.
